Casais ImprováveisVII
by Juliane.chan2
Summary: Uma série de Hentais com casais que você não vê no animê...mas na sua imaginação.Nesse capítulo:Shiryu e June.


**Casais improváveis- VII**

**CAPÍTULO 7: Shiryu e June.**

Já havia algum tempo que June saira da ilha de Andrômeda e morava no Japão, em um pequeno apartamento, para ficar mais perto de Shun, com quem namorou algum tempo. Mas, o namoro terminou, e mesmo após três meses de rompimento, June ainda se sentia infeliz e sozinha.

Achou melhor retornar para casa. Decidida, resolveu se mudar. Estava acabando de arrumar algumas coisas, e colocá-las dentro de uma caixa, quando ouviu baterem a sua porta. Foi atender e surpresa, viu o Shun e seu amigo Shiryu.

"Oi, June."-cumprimentou o rapaz meio sem graça.

"Oi, Shun."-ela olhou curiosa para eles.-"O que foi?"

"Vai mesmo se mudar? De volta para a ilha de Andrômeda?"-perguntou, enquanto o dragão ficava quieto.

"Sim. Não há mais nada que me prenda aqui."-respondeu.-"E não me olhe assim, Shun. Terminamos nosso namoro, mas ainda somos amigos. É que eu sinto falta de lá e gostaria de continuar o trabalho do mestre Albion."

"Eu sei."

June reparou que ele carregava alguns livros e resolveu perguntar.

"Não vai se atrasar para o cursinho?"

"É mesmo!"-Shun assustou-se ao ver o relógio.-"Vou me atrasar! Tenho que ir. June, podemos conversar mais tarde?"

"Sim."

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda sai correndo, temendo perder a primeira aula, deixando Shiryu e June para trás. Ambos se olharam em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer um ao outro, pois pouco se falavam, e a amazona julgava que o cavaleiro fosse tímido.

"Quer ajuda com as coisas?"-perguntou Shiryu olhando para as várias caixas espalhadas pela sala.

"Sim. Mas eu dou um jeito, não precisa se incomodar."

"Não seria um incômodo. Adoraria te ajudar."

"Isso seria bom."-ela deu passagem ao rapaz, ele estava corado? Talvez fosse por causa do calor.

Depois de uma longa tarde, empacotando coisas. O dia estava chegando ao fim. Sentado no meio da sala, o cavaleiro de dragão estava tomando fôlego. Ele viu June chegando, trazendo uma bandeja com dois copos de suco gelado. Não conseguiu deixar de reparar no quanto ela era sensual, usando apenas uma camiseta e shorts.

"Depois de tanto trabalho, merece um prêmio."-disse a amazona, exibindo um lindo sorriso.-"Um suco de frutas para amenizar o calor."

"Obrigado."-ele aceitou o suco.

"Você é tão sério, Shiryu!"-comentou June sentando ao seu lado, tentando puxar conversa.-"Sempre foi assim?"

"Sou sério?"-ele espantou-se.-"Nunca reparei, talvez seja meu jeito mesmo."

"E as namoradas? Aposto que tem muitas meninas no seu pé."

"Não, não tenho namorada."-era ele, ou estava com muito calor? A presença dela o estava deixando sem graça. Talvez devesse inventar uma desculpa e ir embora.

"Você é gay?"-perguntou a queima roupa.

Shiryu engasgou com a pergunta, derrubando suco em suas roupas, tossindo.

"Ah, desculpe!"-June ficou constrangida, pegando um pano para limpar a roupa dele.-"Não queria ser indiscreta."

"Não t-tudo b-bem."-o toque da mão dela em cima de sua coxa, limpando o suco em sua calça, estava causando uma reação inesperada em seu corpo, pela posição em que ela se encontrava sobre ele, era possível reparar a curva tentadora dos seios fartos da moça, pelo devote em V da camiseta. Ela estava sem sutiã.

"Tira a camisa!"-ela ordenou, praticamente despindo Shiryu.-"Vou limpar antes que manche!"

"June! Não precisa!"-ele alarmou-se, ainda mais quando reparou que ela o olhava corada.

June nunca havia reparado antes no quanto o cavaleiro de dragão era bonito. Possuía um corpo musculoso, firme, devido aos anos de duro treinamento e lutas. E ficava mais lindo com o rosto corado. O olhar da amazona desceu pelo rosto dele, peito, abdômen, e...percebeu que ele se encontrava em uma situação...constrangedora, ao notar o volume em sua calça.

Sem querer, sentiu a boca seca, e umedeceu os lábios passando a língua neles. Esse ato, fez Shiryu mandar o bom senso pro alto, pois desejava muito saber o gosto que tinha aquela boca tentadora. Ele a segurou pela nuca, puxando-a para perto, beijando-a com volúpia.

June retribuiu o beijo, com igual ímpeto, permitindo que a língua do rapaz brincasse de maneira provocadora com a sua, explorasse sua boca. Separaram-se ofegantes, em busca de ar, não acreditando no que fizeram.

"Eu...eu não posso...eu quero, mas não posso..."-ele balbuciou, ofegante.

"Por que?"-perguntou com os lábios bem perto dos dele.

"Shun é meu amigo, isso não seria certo."-respondeu, inebriado pelo perfume de sua boca.

"Tem razão...faz só três meses que terminamos nosso namoro..."-ela se afastou, mas depois olhou bem para aqueles incríveis olhos negros, pegou o rosto dele entre as suas mãos.-"Que se dane o Shun!"

"É..."

Voltou a beijá-lo, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelo seu peito, Shiryu acariciava suas costas, ansioso tentando tirar sua camiseta. June se afastou, sorrindo maliciosamente para ele, enquanto desabotoava a calça e abria o zíper. Ele suspirou e em seguida gemeu ao sentir que ela segurava seu membro, já ereto, entre as mãos, começando a fricciona-lo rapidamente.

Ela o acariciava,fazendo-o arfar com o toque de suas mãos macias. Quando sentiu a língua quente de June, tocando em sua masculinidade, Shiryu segurou-se para não gritar, mordendo os lábios. June sorriu mais uma vez. Desde o fim do namoro com Shun, não fazia sexo, e agora, o fazia com o melhor amigo de seu ex-namorado.

Não desejando perder mais tempo, June começou uma deliciosa sessão de sexo oral com o cavaleiro de dragão, que gemia e arfava com o contato da boca quente e úmida da amazona em seu membro. Segurando a cabeça da moça, acompanhando seus movimentos para cima e para baixo.

Ele sentia que se June continuasse com isso, atingiria o gozo logo. Como se percebesse os pensamentos do rapaz, June interrompeu o que fazia e ergue-se, beijando-o. Em seguida, afastou-se e retirou a camiseta, exibindo os seios alvos e fartos.

Shiryu tomou um deles com a mão e o outro começou a sugá-lo com força, passando a língua pelo mamilo, até senti-lo ficar rijo. Realizou a mesma carícia torturante no outro seio, enquanto June tombava a cabeça para trás, segurando os cabelos dele, e gemendo sem parar. Nem se deu conta que ele a deitou no chão, e retirou seu shorts.

Só percebeu mesmo, quando sentiu sua mão deslizando para dentro de sua lingerie, os dedos dele tocando em sua intimidade, massageando seu ponto mais sensível, introduzindo os dedos pela cavidade úmida e quente. Ela gemeu, impaciente, querendo mais.

Shiryu retirou a peça intima dela, e em seguida a tocou com a língua. June arfava, imaginando onde ele aprendeu a fazer isso. A boca e língua de Shiryu moviam-se com maestria sobre sua feminilidade, fazendo-a ergue-se e cravar suas unhas em seus ombros ao atingir o clímax.

Mas, o cavaleiro ainda não estava satisfeito, posicionou-se entre as pernas de June, separando-as com o calor de suas próprias coxa, começando a penetra-la devagar, saboreando o calor de seu corpo, a suave textura de sua pele. Começou a realizar estocadas longas e profundas, aumentando o prazer dela, enquanto acariciava seu seio e beijava sua boca.

June começou a acompanhar os movimentos de Shiryu com os quadris, que começaram a ficar mais ritmados e frenéticos. Mas ao contrário do que ela pensou, Shiryu manteve um invejável auto controle ao se afastar dela.

"Fique de quatro."-ele ordenou.

Inebriada de desejo, ansiosa para que ele continuasse, June obedeceu. O cavaleiro começou a acariciar suas nádegas, para em seguida penetrá-la, os movimentos recomeçaram, June gemia sem parar, enquanto Shiryu beija-lhe as costas. June sentiu a respiração ofegante e quente do cavaleiro em seu ouvido, e sentiu que ele se curvou sobre ela, apertando seus seios, intensificando cada vez mais e mais os movimentos de vai e vem de seus corpos.

O clímax a atingiu com violência, sentiu seu corpo ser sacudido por espasmos, soltou um grito rouco ao perceber que ele a acompanhou no prazer absoluto, derramando sua semente em seu corpo, abraçando-a por trás, enquanto dava-lhe pequenos beijos no pescoço e nuca.

Separaram-se, mas a amazona virou-se para ele, acariciando seu rosto, deixando-se ser abraçada por ele, enquanto a puxava para deitarem-se no chão. June depositou a cabeça sobre o peito de Shiryu, enquanto sentia que ele acariciava seus cabelos.

"Vai mesmo partir, June?"-perguntou hesitante.

"Teria que ter um bom motivo para ficar."

"Eu não poderia ser esse motivo?"

June ergueu a cabeça e o beijou com carinho.

"Sim. È um motivo maravilhoso para ficar."

Voltaram a se beijar, e depois seguiram para o quarto de June, onde repousaram. Para logo após um sono reparador, se amarem novamente.

Fim.


End file.
